ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:United Earth Space Probe Agency
Isn't UESPA's existence as early as 2067 a hint that the United Earth Government already existed at that time, too? :Well, there were several early situations of near-planetary governments before the actual United Earth Government, such as the United Nations, the New United Nations, so on and so forth. We know the United Earth we see in Star Trek: Enterprise and beyond began around 2151, as per a reference from . Any United Earth before that time must've been a separate entity or a non-representative partisan that didnt actually include the whole of Earth, but the name of UESPA mightn't necessitate assuming it was their government.. it might simply have been an conglomeration of all the space probe agencies, which was run by the still-separate powers. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 19:00, 28 Oct 2004 (CEST) ::On the other hand, there already was ISA... United Earth could have evolved very similar to the European Union today, whose predecessor was founded in 1951. Even 53 years later, it's far from being completed. Davok 20:06, 28 Oct 2004 (CEST) ::"Any United Earth before that must've been a separate entity or a non-representative partisan that didn't actually include the whole of Earth..." Isn't that a bit like saying that any United States that existed before the statehood of Hawai'i must have been a separate entity or a non-representative partisan that didn't actually include the whole of America? Is there any particular reason that United Earth couldn't have existed as a nation-state that did not yet include all the nations of the Earth but whose goal was to convince all of those nations to join it? -- Sci 20:42 19 DEC 2006 UTC Quadros-1 probe I have removed the following information: :In 2193, UESPA launched the Quadros-1 probe towards the Gamma Quadrant, where it surveyed many systems, including Idran. No human went as far from the Federation as Quadros 1 until 2369, with the discovery of the Bajoran Wormhole that linked the quadrants. The information is taken from the DS9 pilot, , but I don't recall the episode ever mentioning that UESPA was responsible for the probe's launch nor did it state an exact year of the launch. The information is also not in the episode's script. Was it seen in a graphic perhaps? --From Andoria with Love 18:03, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Terra Nova The Terra Nova article says that UESPA was probably the ones who sent the colonists there and that they were the ones responsible for leaving the fate of the colony a mystery. Should that be included in this article or is the Terra Nova article wrong.--UESPA 02:17, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Starfleet a Branch of UESPA Most of the reference materials here keep the relationship between Starfleet and UESPA as separate organizations. But wouldn't the evidence imply that Starfleet is in fact a branch of UESPA, or is perhaps an informal name for it? I think the tendency among those who like to keep track of these things is to go only with what is explicitly stated or seen on screen, and the exact relationship between UESPA and Starfleet has never been divulged. Or has it? Consider: At least one visible logo combines the Starfleet and UESPA concepts. And judging from this logo and the Friendship One probe markings, UESPA's logo is the Enterprise/Starfleet logo. Kirk in Tomorrow Is Yesterday cites UESPA as an operating authority. Consider the history of Starfleet we have seen through Enterprise. Starfleet existed before the Federation, as Earth's exploration arm, before expanding to accommodate the needs of the Federation. It may be a retcon, but in Tomorrow Is Yesterday, Kirk's operating authority is Starfleet. Yet it makes sense in this case for Kirk to site the full name of UESPA, as the name provides a better context. The totality of this evidence implies Starfleet is probably just the informal name for UESPA A fanon explanation would be that Starfleet was adopted as the official name between TOS and TNG, as the multicultural nature of the Federation became more pronounced. The differing ranks holds with the UESPA oversight idea. The MACOs (predecessors to Col. West) could be another branch of UESPA. Which leaves at least three observable branches of UESPA: an unmanned space probe division, a manned exploration arm (Starfleet) and a military branch (MACO). Yes, none of this is explicitly stated, but there's enough evidence to read between the lines. Vader47000 18:32, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :The organisation was establised a year after the first contact with the Vulcans, in 2064 ce, which developed into the United Earth Stellar Navy 2151 ce. In turn merged with Starfleet in 2161 ce (www.starfleet-museum.org) Timucua 21/10/2011 ::A couple of things to note, a) "CE" was never used in canon Trek, and that website isn't canon. -- sulfur 22:24, October 12, 2011 (UTC)